


Fistfight

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Jaime Lannister, Canon Compliant, Child Death, Dismemberment, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Sibling Incest, The Stupidest Lannister, There's A Tag For That, Video, Video Format: MP4, child harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: They say it's good to start the story with a tragedy





	Fistfight

Song by The Ballroom Thieves

Download Mp4 [here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-premiere_fistfight.m4v) (right click save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 2019 Premieres show at Fanworks Con


End file.
